Como tudo começou
by Lieny Uzumaki Malfoy
Summary: Duo conta a seus netos como ele e o Heero ficaram juntos...


- Vovô, Vovô! Conta de novo como você e o Vovô Hee-Chan, ficaram juntos? – pergunta uma linda garotinha com grandes olhos azuis cobalto, cabelos castanhos dourados, com uns 7 anos.

- Mas de novo, Lin[1]? 

- Ahhh Vovô! Eu adoro ouvir essa historia... é muito romântica...

-  Hn! – exclama um garoto de olhos violeta, cabelos castanhos escuros, com seus 10 anos -  garotas! Só pensam em romances... eu prefiro ouvir o Vovô contar sobre os gundam... é muito mais maneiro...

- ah... não!!!! Eu pedi primeiro... pode esquecer, Logan[2]... não é Vovô?

- É sim! Ela pediu primeiro, Logan... 

- Hn! Tudo bem ... vou ouvir também! Não tenho nada pra fazer mesmo....

- Ok crianças... essa é uma historia que não me canso de contar... – Lin e Logan sentam-se ao redor do avô anciosas para ouvir a história...

Isso aconteceu há muito tempo atrás, eu e o avô Hee tínhamos nossos 15 anos quando nos conhecemos. Eu tentei mata-lo, foi quando o sentimento que nos une nasceu... Naquela época eu era um irresponsável, fazia o que me vinha na cabeça e pronto! Não pensava nas conseqüências que os meus atos poderiam causar. Depois que eu atirei nele, Heero foi preso, [3] eu invadi o lugar e o salvei, quase matei a nós dois. Enquanto caiamos, fiz uma coisa de que não me arrependo nunca, que foi olhar bem ao fundo dos olhos azuis dele... Daquele dia em diante, eu mudei, eu só tinha olhos para o tão falado, soldado perfeito. Depois da guerra fomos morar todos juntos: Quatre,Trowa, Wufei, Heero e Eu. Pronto ai estava armada a confusão: o Trowa e o Quatre no mesmo quarto, o Wufei sozinho e eu e o Heero no outro. Pronto e como poderia esconder meus sentimentos agora? Como olhar pra ele e não demonstrar meus sentimento? Ahahaha... era pedir demais... então para disfarçar eu me escondi atrás de uma mascara, onde eu era o Duo: brincalhão, falador, irresponsável e baka.

Nem toda a historia começa feliz, as que começam, terminam com um triste final. Para a nossa sorte a nossa começou mal e terminara bem. 

Eu não sabia o que se passava na cabeça do Heero, ele era fechado, não sorria não brincava, parecia que realmente era um soldado. Uma máquina. Foi em uma de nossas missões em grupo, que mostrou que o Vovô Hee era um garoto, que possuía sentimentos. A nossa missão era igual às outras: entrar na base, acabar com tudo e prender o líder. Era uma missão super simples e fácil, pois éramos em quatro, nada podia nos deter. Mas algo deu errado. O que seria? Não descobrimos a principio... Eu estava cercado por vários Touros, minha munição havia acabado, pronto estava perdido, pensei. Meu ultimo pensamento? Para ele, para o meu adorado Hee-Chan! Quando achei que tudo estava perdido: 

- Seu baka! O que pensa que está fazendo? – ele gritou – não vou permitir que você morra, nem que eu tenha que morrer, você não vai morrer ouviu bem Maxwell? Não ouse morrer na minha frente!

- Hee-hee-Chan… - sussurrei sem forças. Essa frase dele me deu a força, a esperança que precisava... me levantei com dificuldade e continuei a lutar. Estávamos lutando juntos, lado a lado, como nunca havíamos lutado antes. Nasceu aí, crianças, o maior elo que nos une: a amizade! Sim ela mesmo... 

Depois que chegamos em casa, fomos direto para os nossos quartos. Heero entrou na minha frente para tomar um banho. Puxa mas que banho demorado! Depois de um eternidade ele saiu. Quando passei por ele, reclamando da demora, notei que ele estava diferente, com um olhar perdido. Entrei correndo no chuveiro. Sai do banho com uma toalha amarrada na cintura e uma outra nos cabelos. Vi ele vindo em minha direção, me surpreendi. Quando dei por mim estava sendo abraçado! Puxa mas que abraço bom! Quente forte! Possessivo. Ouvi ele sussurrar:

- Nunca mais faça isso não quero te perder, você é a minha luz, eu não sei o que eu faria sem você! Promete que não vai me deixar nunca? – Heero nunca falou mais do que duas palavras comigo. Então eu me senti nas nuvens ao ouvir essa frase toda. Puxa! Lembro como se fosse ontem. Perguntei o que estava acontecendo, ele parece que acordou do transe em que estava e friamente me perguntou de novo: - promete!

- E-eu prometo... – e ele se afastou. Tive que sair de casa. Não conseguia ficar ali vendo-o sem poder fazer nada, não abraça-lo, não beija-lo. Vocês são muito pequenos ainda para entenderem essa necessidade, tentem entender assim: quando você ama uma pessoa, você tem que estar junto dela, tem que ser abraçado por ela. Bem... 

Eu sai de casa, fui andar um pouco precisava pensar. Parei no parque. Era tarde, é muito perigoso sair tão tarde da noite, não façam isso garotos. Era tarde, eu estava tão concentrado e pertubado, que não percebi a movimentação ao meu redor, so quando eu senti a arma em minha nuca e a frase: - Não se mova! Quietinho gatinho, para não se machucar. De repente eu senti um pano envolver minha boca e meu nariz e a escuridão me abraçar.

- Uau que maneiro Vovô!

- Fica quieto Logan! Não interronpa o Vovô!

- Ta! Desculpa

Bem... quando acordei estava preso em uma cama, não consegui a principio me localizar, até que ouvi uma voz:

- Hum parece que o gatinho acordou!!! – essa voz!!! Me arrepiou por completo. 

- Você! O que quer? 

- O que eu quero? Ora o Hee-Chan! Quem mais poderia ser? E de quebra, você! Humm, sabe Duo? Você é tão bonito... tão sensual... 

- Sensual? O que é isso Vovô? – pergunta Lin

- Ai como você é boba, Lin! – mexe Logan – sensual é uma pessoa muuuito bonita, não é Vovô?

- É sim, Logan. Entendeu Lin?

- Ahã... mas continue! A feiosa disse que você era muuuuito bonito e....?

- Quero ficar com os dois. Você será a minha garantia, lógico e meu brinquedo.

- So porque você quer, Relena! Os outros viram me resgatar

- Ahahahahaha mas é exatamente isso qu eu queo que façam! Eles estão tirando o meu crédito de salvadora do mundo, por isso nada mais justo do que tira-los do caminho... – eu não acreditei no que eu ouvi, ela ia matar meus amigo e escravizar o Hee-Chan e eu.... não sabia o que estava acontecendo lá em casa. Será que deram pela minha falta? 

- Claro que sim, Duo! – Heero escuta o ultimo pedacinho da historia supreendendo a todos

- Vovô Hee, Vovô Hee! – Lin e Logan correm para abraçar o avô recém chegado.

- Olá meus querido! Ouvindo nossa historia de novo? Acho que deveríamos fazer dela um filme, o que acha amor? – Heero vai ate Duo e o beija profundamente – como vai?

- Hum Hee-Chan eu estou muito melhor agora. – diz com um brilho no olhar.

- Bem posso me juntar a vocês? 

- Claro Vovô Hee 

- É.... assim você conta o que aconteceu quando o Vovô Duo sumiu!

- Hn! Posso, amor?

- Claro... 

- Bem... quando Duo sumiu sem deixar rastros, pensamos, os rapazes e eu, que era outra idéia idi.... boba do Duo, mas daí foi passando, um dois três dias e nada do infeliz aparecer. O Quatre tava para ter um treco. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer. Sabe crianças eu não tinha a menor idéia do que era medo. Estava sentindo uma agonia, um aperto... que... nossa sufoca só de pensar. Já não sabíamos o que pensar mais, quando recebemos um bilhete. Nele estava escrito: " venham até o ferro velho dos ms, se quiserem ver o amigo de vocês novamente." Fomos imediatamente pro local. Chegando lá vimos que era uma armadilha. E caímos feitos patinhos... Ficamos presos num lugar escuro e fedido...

- Argh vovô Hee ! Eca! – diz Lin fazendo cara de nojo... Heero acaricia sua cabeça...

- Hehehe é mesmo, Lin, eca... bem estávamos nas mãos da Relena... Ela queria a todo custo se livrar da gente, menos de mim e de Duo... eu porque era a obsessão  dela e o Duo a garantia de que eu não iria fazer nada contra ela... mas ela subestimou os pilotos gundam, principalmente o Quatre. Devemos a ele a nossa liberdade...

- Vovô Hee? Pergunta Logan 

- Hn?

- O que é obdsessão? – pergunta o garotinho de olhos violetas...

- Ahaha... não é obdsessão, Logan! É obsessão... é quando uma fica vidrada em uma outra pessoa ou em alguma coisa. No caso da Relena é um capricho...

- O que o tio vô Qat fez? Peugunta Lin.

- Ahhh. Quatre pediu para o Trowa e o Wufei distraírem  os guardas enquanto ele ia destravar todos os sistemas de segurança e pedir que o Rashid trouxessem os gundas... – Duo continua a narrar de onde Heero parou. Esse, prestando a atenção nas emoção diversas que passava pelos rostinhos dos pequenos, cada vez que eles escutavam a historia. – depois eu e o Heero conseguimos escapar da Relena. Prendemos elas em uma cadeia especial e dissemos em rede intercolonial [4]  que a salvadora do mundo havia morrido pelo bem da humanidade.

- Ohhh mas porque!!! Não é justo. Como diz o tio vô Wu-man INJUSTIÇA!!!

- Aaaaa a Lin ta certa! Todos deveriam saber quem era aquela feiosa...

- Não é bem assim, garotos – responde Heero. – se tudo o que a Relena fez para nós fosse a publico,  a terra e as colônias virariam um caos, porque tudo o que eles acreditavam, os deixariam confusos e revoltados...

- Hn! – resmunga Logan, tirando do avô Hee um sorriso discreto

- Mesmo assim... não é justo... choraminga Lin.

- Ela acabou morrendo na prisão mesmo sozinha e sem ninguém, creio que esse é o pior castigo que alguém pode recebe... a solidão... 

- É. Bem depois disso o Hee-Chane eu, depois da guerra, compramos uma casa fora da cidade, onde tinha um enorme jardim e bem no centro um enorme arvore de cerejeira... onde eu plantei todas as variedades de flores, depois de um tempo tivemos que reformar a casa, porque a família estava crescendo... e foi assim que ficamos juntos pra sempre.

- É esta na hora de crianças irem para a cama!!! – diz Heero levantando-se com as criança no colo – dêem boa noite ao Vovô Duo ...

- Puuuuxa como você é forte – se alegra Lin ao ser levandata pelo avô

- Uauu eu vou ser forte que nem vocês....

- Ahhh vai nada!! Você é um fracote Logan...

- Cala a boca Lin....

- Criança por favor se comportem.....- pede Duo vendo que elas iriam começar a brigar ....

- Vamos para a cama...

- Boa noite Vovô Duo te amo muito – diz a pequena Lin, enchendo o coração do avô de amor...

- Eu também te amo Vovô ! boa noite... – diz o pequeno Logan... 

Heero sobe com os garotos no braço ate o quarto. Coloca cada um na cama e os beija na testa.

- Te amo Vovô Hee! Boa noite... 

- Boa noite Vovô Hee... também  te amo...

- Também Amo vocês crianças...

Desce ate onde o marido esta sentado contemplando as estrelas

- O que foi meu querido? Em que tanto pensa? – diz abraçando Duo ...

- Na vida, na nossa vida... Fizemos um excelente trabalho, não foi?

- Ahã. Devo tudo isso ao nosso amor, ao meu amor por você! Eu te amo, cada dia mais...

- Ohhh Hee-Chan ... eu te amo a cada dia mais e mais… - selam essa jura com um profundo beijo....

- Hee-Chan ?

- Hn? 

- Será que devemos contar a eles, sobre a nossa primeira gravidez?

- Hummm eu acho que deveríamos esperar eles crescerem um pouquinho mais....

- Hum tem razão... como sempre...

FIM...... OU NÃO? O QUE ACHAM QUEREM UM EPILOGO?...ENTÃO COMENTARIOS PLEASE....

[1] essa é pra você Lin... em sua homenagem....

[2] hum logan, é em sua homenagem.... 

[3] não sei se foi assim mesmo... mas fazem de conta de que foi mesmo, ok?

[4] sem comentários sobre isso ~__~


End file.
